Tout est Juste dans L'amour et la Guerre
by animelogy
Summary: In which all is fair in love and war. Note: This is somewhere inbetween the competition (pretend Kumiko hadn't confessed then) and the festival. This is also an experiment for a writing style I was trying out.
This kind of _feeling_ , this kind of blatant and utter _frustration_. It's what Reina hated the most.

She had to let it out, she _had_ to.

So she did.

A sharp, sudden scream pierced the crisp, cool air. She was glad she chose a place with no people around, as it gave her the solitude she so _desperately_ needed. Her outlets included three things, or people; Kumiko, _of course_ , her trumpet, _another obvious one_ , and screaming.

Screaming; likely the least effective way, but it worked when she couldn't play or when she didn't have Kumiko to vent to.

 _Kumiko_

Who knew a singular name could affect her so much?

"I'm sure Shuuichi can relate," those five words were filled with so much venom, so much _jealousy,_ and the way they were delivered could only emphasize that. Unfortunately, the very object of her affection - and source of her frustration - had heard her.

"Reina?"

The voice came from directly behind her; its heavenly sound blessing Reina's ears once again.

She'd much rather prefer to love her trumpet and only her trumpet, but it seems that's not allowed.

"Hmm?" Was the dark-haired girl's response, her body turning and a pained violet gaze rising to meet amber. Kumiko saw right through her act, just as she normally did.

 _Normally_

That word again. It bothers her; no, it _frightens_ her to no end. She couldn't be just another face in the sea of blurred faces.

"Are you okay?" _No._ "Yes."

Again, she saw through the act. _Again._

"What's wrong?" _Everything._ "Nothing. Why?"

A certain brunette made her way towards Reina. She could see Kumiko's unruly and thick curls bobbing up and down as she walked, even with her eyes blurry.

 _Blurry?_ When had her eyes become blurry?

Were these… tears? She wiped her eyes, trying to make sure. No, she couldn't cry in front of Kumiko!

 _You've done it before._

She couldn't do it again. Wiping the tears away furiously, she did a cheap job of turning away and pretending like she wasn't crying. "Reina," her tone was desperate this time, stopping the shorter girl in her tracks. "What's wrong?" The frantic tone hurt Reina. It physically _hurt_ her to hear the pain in her love's voice, but she couldn't say sorry. Not now. "Why don't you go talk to Shuuichi? I'm sure he'd be so _glad_ to have your company!"

She didn't regret those words, but she was sorry. The startled look turned into one of confusion, then understanding, and finally; agony. "Reina, what about Shuuchi?"

Finally, she snapped. Kumiko never seemed to shatter her restraint, the restraint she always fought so hard to keep. "Your boyfriend, the one who took you away from me. Doesn't he want to see you? Doesn't he?"

Fists clenched, faces grimaced, words flew out in a blurred flurry. "Don't you love him? I think his tongue is missing from your throat."

The words were barely comprehensible, as it came out as a low growl. However, Kumiko understood immediately. "R-Reina… what are you talking about..?" Why did she have to be so goddamn _dense_?!

Why did Reina have to love that part of her so much? "I love you, Kumiko! You never realized it, though, and you let that bastard take you away," tears fell, creating somewhat of a waterfall cascading down the shorter girl's cheeks.

Finally, _finally_ , Kumiko understood. Amber eyes widened in shock, taking a few moments to fully encompass exactly what Reina meant. "You love me..?"

"Is that so hard to understand?" Now her words were desperate as well, her will caving and tears falling. "I love you so _mu_ -"

A pair of lips interrupted Reina's words as well as her thoughts. Kumiko was _kissing_ her?

 _Kissing?_

Oh, she was being kissed. By her first and only love.

As soon as the taller of the two pulled away, Reina deemed it appropriate to press her lips against the pink, slightly chapped pair.  
All of the passion, all of the love, all of the painstaking _frustration_ and all of the heartbreaking _jealousy_ poured into that one kiss, and she hoped that alone could convey her feelings. "He's not my boyfriend, Reina…"

"What?"  
"He's not my boyfriend. I broke up with him." She was happy the tears had stopped.

"Why?" _Did she even want to know?_

"You." _Way to make me feel good._

"Me?"

"You."

Curls bobbed up and down when the brunette nodded, "I love you, not him."

She didn't think she was ever more confused in that moment. Her emotions were a jumble of happiness, confusion, surprise, and slight anger. Why'd she have to be so _emotional?_

Happiness won.

It's been awhile since she'd felt happy. In fact, Shuuchi had made her life utterly _miserable_ just by taking Kumiko away from her, even if she was here now.

Reina was over that now, though. At least she'd like to think she was.

Now a certain brunette was in her arms, the insignificant height difference slightly bothering her.

"K-Kumiko?" Wait, she had Kumiko in her _arms,_ and-

And their lips were together once again.

This time Reina could _feel_ everything; Kumiko's frustration, _her_ pain.

All of this time… they were just pining after each other.

"What about Taki-sensei?" The brunette's voice was barely above a whisper, the day slowly turning to night around them in the empty - not lifeless - park.

"What about him?" The whispering made it feel like they were being secretive, like it was something only for _their_ ears, and _no one_ else's. That alone was a thrill.

"Don't you like him?" A shake of the head.

"Love. Admire. Respect. Like in a love way, but not the way I love you," more whispers.

The trees began to rustle quietly as a small breeze shook their leaves.

"How do you love me?" When did her heart rate get this fast? When did Kumiko's breath on her face begin to be something she _wanted_? No, not wanted. The desire was not so shallow as to call it a simple want.

It was a need.

Reina _needed_ to feel Kumiko's breath on her face, she _needed_ to feel her arms snaking around her neck. She _needed_ Kumiko's lips on her own, a steady finger tracing her skin.

She didn't want Kumiko;

she needed her. She needed her more than anything.

"You're terrible." A laugh.

"I mean it." Another.

Reina would never grow tired of Kumiko's laugh; she only disliked it when she restrained herself from laughing. She wanted to hear the brunette's voice.

"Kumiko… stay with me." Her hand was caressing the taller girl's cheek.

"Of course."  
"You won't abandon me?" Violet eyes searched amber when they opened, looking for any sign of regret or reluctance.

"If I don't, you can kill me."  
"I actually will."  
"If it's you, it's okay. This is a confession of love, after all."

With that, all frustration left the two behind. "You have a terrible personality."

"I love that about you." The two shared another passionate kiss under the moonlight, despite them not being the types for a cliché romantic scene.

Reina would never get enough of those pink lips if she could help it.

Kumiko just had something that made the raven-haired girl peel the good-girl skin off of her.

She'd succeed.

She would always succeed.

AN: Sorry this was so short; I was experimenting a little with this. I hope you guys enjoyed my first Kumirei (or fanfic in general) fanfiction! Be sure to leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
